


Moments in Time

by BlueWolves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Romance, Shance Flower Exchange 2019, can I even do angst who knows, just fluffy galore, slow moments to romance, this is fluffy again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWolves/pseuds/BlueWolves
Summary: “If you were a flower, Shiro,” Lance said, grinning, the flowers cleverly hidden behind his back. “You’d be a damn-delion!”





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MultiE96](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MultiE96).



> This is my gift for MultiE96 for the Shance Flower Exchange of 2019! I hope you like it <3

**Set up**.

Lance carefully cut the stem, only routine stopping him from ruining the flower by accident, his attention more on his boss. Allura was in a flurry of activity, first checking on the flowers one by one; furiously ticking things off on her clipboard, then seconds later Allura appeared by the phone, talking too softly for him to hear. 

The grin on her face helped determine it wasn’t a bad call, though!

“Of course,” Allura murmured as she passed him, voice soft and melodic. Looking real sharp in her work outfit, though she never failed to look put-together and ready to take the world by storm. A real life princess, that was his Allura. “Of course, we’ll have it all ready, you can count on us!”

Putting the phone down, Allura took a deep breath, before bursting into action. Grabbing her trusty clipboard, Allura passed Lance before he could ask about the call. Going into the back to search for Hunk, most likely. Probably a big order of flowers, they were new, but quickly gaining in popularity. Mostly thanks to Allura’s seemingly endless connections and ability to sweet-talk a brick to her way of thinking. 

Still, it would be nice to know the specifics of it, you know?

“Guess it’s just you and me for a while, huh?” Lance said, passing Allura’s mice. All cute fuzzy noses and big eyes, they stared at him work and always understood what he said, Lance would swear to it. Too smart for their own good, they were the best kinds of friend. Understanding and adorable. 

Lance clicked his tongue, resisting the urge to give in and feed them some odd bits of food; normally they were allowed a little more free reign in the shop, but one customer making a fuss had to ruin it for everyone. Who could hate those little faces? 

“Only a little longer,” Lance said, not even needing to concentrate; everything routine by now, something Lance could do with his eyes closed and half asleep. “Then you can get out, I’m sure there’s some secrets you have to share, huh? You’re faces don’t fool me for a second, you have all the dirt - eavesdropping on everyone like that, have you no shame? - and I will make you spill it.”

Lance gently stroked the petal of the flower, his heart fit to bursting, unable to help the smile that seemed to come so easily. 

Castle of Flowers had been Allura’s dream for as long as Lance had known her, ambitious and whip-cord smart, Lance had known she would succeed in anything Allura put her mind on. It was a heady feeling, finding someone so sure of themselves, of their ability; what they wanted to do and how they would get it. 

For someone like Lance, lost and unsure, hoping for that spark of inspiration that would tell him what he wanted to do with his life? It was like an epiphany. A sign. And Lance had known he’d follow Allura to hell and back, if only she asked. 

Now, it wasn’t quite hell, but following Allura as she slowly made the flower shop was close. It was finding the perfect location, advertising; making sure the shop was made to perfection, a supplier, and so many other important factors and decisions. But Allura didn’t let it bring her down, and before long, they had done it. 

They had their flower shop - The Castle of Flowers. 

Sure, the name was a little strange, the quaint little shop a bit small to be a castle, but it was cute and popular and who was Lance to argue?? The flying lions etched onto the wall were by far the strangest choice - in various shades of colour and near robotic in design - but it was Allura’s shop, their shop. They could have painted the walls neon and Lance was sure he'd have adored it.

Perhaps it wasn’t much to others, with bigger rewards; better paying jobs, but the grin on Allura’s face? Hell, the grin that never quite seemed to leave Lance’s? It had felt like everything had clicked into place the moment they stood outside looking at the shop they now owned. The sweet smell of flowers became home, and Lance? 

Lance wouldn’t have traded it for anything. 

**First visit**.

Lance quickly hid the phone under the counter, standing to attention, all smiles. Allura would kill him if a customer complained that he’d been texting while on the clock, but really. It was a slow and boring day, no one had come in for what felt like ages, and he was supposed to just look at the door for a few hours?

Puh-lease. 

Phone held in an awkward grip, Lance slowly relaxed as the man lingered by the door a moment, features obscured by the light. A decision seemingly made, the man shut the door gently, and stepped in, letting Lance get a good look at his face instantly. 

… wow, was all Lance could think. Wow. 

Handsome would be an understatement, the man’s grey eyes catching his; an awkward smile and an equally awkward wave - which Lance returned, because screw you, he was professional as hell, unlike what some people who will not be mentioned claimed - before the man walked over to the mountains of flowers they had in stock. Or, more specifically, to their juniberry collection. 

Little, sweet flowers. Allura insisted on them, not that any of them complained or questioned the choice. They were a popular item, sought after. Eye-catching, with their bright purple colours and velvety soft petals. Near every occasion called for it, rather than having too many, the Castle of Lions had a bit of a problem keeping up with the orders, though Allura managed to somehow always come out on top, no matter what. 

Lance trailed his eyes over the man before he could stop himself, only the sudden clatter from the back jerking him out of it; quickly picking up a pamphlet to hide the fact that he’d been staring. Unable to let it go completely, Lance peeked at the man everyone now and then, who thankfully was too busy studying the flowers to pay Lance any attention. 

Phone place safely on the table, Lance tidied up his counter just for something to do, the pamphlet not exactly something that he could pretend to read for long - more a sample look at their shop and a kick ass logo, if Lance did say so himself - not that Mr. Hottie would notice, still staring at the flowers as he was. 

… and still staring. 

… staring.

Hands shoved into the pocket in front of his apron, Lance shifted from foot to foot, weighing the pros and cons. On one had, if he went over Lance could talk to Mr. Hottie, on the other; could he stop himself from flirting with said Mr. Hottie? 

Undecided. Unlikely...

Allura was going to murder him and hide his body. But man, what a way to go. 

“Hello,” Lance said, sidling up to the customer, smile a little more flirty than it should be, but it wasn’t like Allura was there to see it. And it could easily be considered a nice, friendly smile! Eh, Lance had already made peace with his imminent demise seconds ago.“The name’s Lance, can I help you with anything, sir…?”

Mr. Hottie blinked, the pretty grey eyes looking away from the flowers for the first time, eyes widening slightly. Lance could see a scar now, across the handsome nose, and the sharp suit framing muscles in the best way possible.

“Shiro,” he said, a heart-stopping smile spreading across the newly revealed Shiro’s face slowly. Literally. Lance felt the grim reaper a-calling ahead of schedule, and Lance would be going willingly in this case, thank you. “And… maybe…? I’m looking for something to say… thank you…?”

“We can do that,” Lance said, voice chipper, regretfully shifting into Professional Mode. Never let it be said that Lance couldn’t do professional. “We have some pre-made bouquets if you’d like to take a look, Shiro. Or we can see if any flowers catch your fancy?”

Shiro ducked his head, hand rubbing the back of it. “I could, yeah. I could take a look? At your flowers? I’d like it to be more personal.”

“Right this way, then!” The urge to grab hold of Shiro’s arm and squeeze, under the guise of leading him to all their flowers, was strong. But Lance resisted. Take that, Veronica. Lance so had self-control in spades.

**Fifth visit**. 

Lance ignored Hunk’s giggling as Lance jerked his head up at the soft tingle of the bell, grin already in place when he noticed it was Shiro. Hunk, who usually hung in the back, had decided he had to ‘see it in action, man’. 

Lance bet Pidge put Hunk up to it - those two together could not be trusted. They were great friends, the best, but they were also evil. And possibly out for world domination, though if Lance were honest, Pidge was the most likely to find a way to take over the world. Hunk kept in the dark about her nefarious plans. 

“Shiro,” Lance said, pleased that the shop was having a slow day again. If Lance didn’t know better, he would say it was fate that Shiro managed to come in on the slowest part of the day. And, if it was, Lance would like to personally thank them. “What are you after now? A call of revenge? Going off to battle aliens and need to have a call to arms~?”

Shiro paused, before rolling his eyes and snorting. Shiro looked tired, soft bruises under his eyes, and a weight on his shoulders. But he nonetheless smiled at Lance, soft and amused and warm. “Aliens, Lance? How would you even have a call to arms with flowers…? Is that even possible?”

“Eh, I’m sure anything's possible if you try hard enough!”

“Well, then,” Shiro’s lip twitched, just the slightest bit. Shiro was a near open book, little tells and tricks that could tell you what he was feeling. Lance treasured everyone that he found out; held it close to his chest. Determined to never let them go. “I’ll be sure to come to you if I ever have a need of flowers for espionage, Lance.”

Lance could have stared at, and talked to, Shiro all day, if Hunk hadn’t decided to cough and, badly might Lance add, hide a smile behind his palm. With a reminder to get back at Hunk in some way shape or for another time, Lance regretfully move on. 

“So, how can I help you today, Shiro?”

“Oh,” Shiro pinked, to Lance’s surprise. Unable to look Lance in the eye, Shiro turned to look at the juniberries. “I, ah.” 

“... yes?” Lance said, voice carefully neutral, a little concerned to see Shiro act so out of sorts. 

“I-I,” Shiro looked at him from the corner of his eye, before coughing and pointing at the juniberries, the pink on his cheeks merely growing; his ears were not spared and it was unfairly adorable. “I thought I’d get some juniberries, for-for good luck, you know?”

“Huh,” Lance almost didn’t believe him, all that fuss over some juniberries? But he wasn’t going to call him out on it, Lance wasn’t going to scare Shiro off. “Okay, would you like a single flower, a couple, or maybe a bouquet?”

“... a flower. Single.”

Gently taking it out, Lance moved to the counter, getting the ribbon and the cellophane ready to make it the best damn flower Shiro had ever seen. “So, what do you need the luck for, big guy?” Lance said. “Need luck for a date?”

Real subtle there, Lance. 

“Oh!” Shiro laughed, scratching the back of his head. The pink across his cheeks had faded now, a soft tinge of colour. “No, no. I’m… I’m gonna be having some meetings…? Yeah, I thought I could use the luck, you know? Make sure it goes well.”

Lance did his best not to seem relieved at that - not dating was good, but it wasn’t the best news, either. What if Shiro had someone else? Normally, someone would mention that, right? No date for me, I already have someone, and everything. 

And it’s not like Shiro had ever come for the romantic flowers, asked for some romantic bouquet for a romantic someone. Which, Lance was sure, Shiro would if Shiro did have someone. 

“Do you sell these..?” Shiro’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. Placing the scissors down, and the near finished flower, Lance leaned over to look at what had caught Shiro’s attention. A table with a few dainty little flower crowns. White and pretty, the product of a day of boredom, and daisy chains seemed too boring and small a task to do. 

So, flower crowns it had been. 

Moving around the counter, Lance picked one up, fingers gently stroking the delicate petals. “No, no. These are just left overs. I should have cleaned them up, but,” with a sheepish grin, Lance shrugged. “I guess I forgot.”

“They’re pretty,” Shiro said, hesitating before picking up one of the others. Watching the way Shiro turned the flower crown over in his hand, the gentle way he held the flowers. Well, Lance was just glad Hunk had gone back into the backroom. 

“Here,” Lance said struck with a sudden desire, standing on tiptoes to place the daisy crown on Shiro’s head. Fingers lingering a touch longer than Lance had meant to, Lance nonetheless commended himself on his restraint. Shiro’s hair was as soft as it looked, stroking it was a temptation he only barely stopped himself from giving in to. “Now you’ll be able to ace that meeting, Shiro, you look the part!!”

“What, a serious professional?” Shiro said, carefully touching the crown of flowers, lips quirked; voice amused. “Do you really think they’d be able to take me seriously if I walked in with a flower crown on, Lance?”

“Come on, nothing says professional than looking your best,” moving to fix the crown, Lance couldn’t help but admire how it looked. Like some fey prince, handsome and regal. Only Shiro could make a daisy chain look so lovely instead of kind of dorky and sweet. Though it was also kinda that, too. “You’re gonna do great, Shiro.”

Shiro’s eyes softened. “Thanks, Lance. But fair is fair, right? I can’t be the only one with a flower crown here.”

Lance just ducked his head and let Shiro place the flower crown he held on his head, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

**Twentieth visit**.

“If you were a flower, Shiro,” Lance said, grinning, the flowers cleverly hidden behind his back. “You’d be a damn-delion!”

Shiro snorted, the slight melancholy air about him already shifting, and he almost seemed to glow with the force of it. While Shiro looked handsome somber, with a smile he was radiant. Almost too much to look at, though Lance persisted. He had a lot of practice by now, after all. 

“Lance,” Shiro’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, Lance noticed. The scar across his nose scrunched up just a little; adorable wasn’t the first word that came to mind when Lance saw Shiro, but it was something that fit the man Lance had quickly learned. “I was looking for you, I didn’t see you when I came in.”

“You were looking for me?”

It warmed Lance’s heart that Shiro looked for him, looked so happy just because Lance was there. Lance could practically feel Hunk’s gleeful stare, the ribbing that was to come later, and he didn’t care. It was worth it. And it wasn’t like Lance didn’t have some teasing material of his own, now. 

Take that, Hunk. All Lance had to do is mention one word: [i]Shay[/i]. 

“I have something for you,” Shiro said, placing his briefcase down on the floor and pulling out a ceramic flower; the words ‘if you were a flower, I’d pick you!’ emblazoned on it. It was gaudy and silly and Lance loved it. “It made me think of you.” Shiro scratched the side of his face, almost hiding behind his hand. 

Lance could barely find it in himself to talk, unsure whether to laugh at the terrible pick-up line, or hug Shiro. To know that Shiro, his Shiro, had either gone out looking for something to give him or happened upon a silly ceramic with an even sillier quote on it and thought of him? It was almost like a sucker punch, the sudden surge of feelings. 

“I love it,” Lance said, perhaps a tad too seriously, taking hold of it with one hand. Almost wanting to drop the flowers so he could hold it to his chest. Proof that Shiro had thought of him. Outside of their time, outside of the shop. “ And here I thought I was the smooth one, you’ve been holding out on me, Shiro!”

“Yes, Lance,” Shiro’s eyes softened, though Shiro admirably held onto a dry tone. “I’ve been hiding it all along, all those flowers? For my many admirers.” 

“[i]Dork[/i].”

Fingers clenched - that wasn’t good for the flowers, geeze, what was he doing? - Lance pulled the flowers from behind his back, almost shoving them into Shiro’s nose in his urgency, feeling an unwelcome flush rise to his cheeks. It wasn’t weird, it wasn’t, people gave friends gifts all the time! It didn’t make it a thing - no matter how much Lance, maybe, wanted it to be a thing. 

Besides, Shiro had started it. Or perhaps Lance had with the flower crown? Either way, Lance was blaming Shiro. 

“I’m a [i]lily[/i] bit crazy for you.” Lance cooed, wiggling his eyebrows, laying it on thick so Shiro wouldn’t notice how much he meant it. Basking in Shiro’s laughter, the gentle way Shiro took the flowers. As if they were some precious stone; glass, that would shatter if handled incorrectly. If asked, Lance would deny the hours he spent perfecting the deceptively simple bouquet. 

That he agonised over the pick up line, but it was their thing now. Lance will deny to his dying day looking up flower puns and pick-up lines just so he could pull one out at any time. When the prize was a smile like that? 

Worth it. 

“No one’s given me flowers before.” Shiro said, stroking a petal. 

Lance clicked his tongue. “Then they have been doing the world a disservice, I,” Lance said, hand on his chest. “Will be making up for their folly-”

“Lance, sto-”

“And will be giving you hundreds of flowers, thousan-”

“Lance.” Shiro was smiling, laughing, looking so gloriously happy. It’s how it should be, someone as kind and loving as Shiro? Deserved all the happiness the world had to offer. If time decided to end, right then and there? Lance wouldn’t have minded. 

“Don’t think,” Lance said, theatrics dropping. “I won’t, Shiro.”

Shiro brought the flowers close, grin wide and carefree. 

**Thirty-fifth visit**.

Lance had near chickened out last minute, the other flowers were fine, they were, but roses? That was straying a little too far, everyone and their mother knew what roses meant. So Lance had  
compromised and had hidden two amongst the other flowers, hoping Shiro sees them, and likes them, but doesn’t catch on. 

Because losing Shiro? Was not something Lance could stand for, not matter what Hunk said. Oh, Lance wasn’t stupid, Lance knew there was a possibility of reciprocation. But on the off chance that they were wrong? That Shiro saw him as a friend that he jokingly flirted with? Well, Lance would accept his role, gladly, if it meant he could still see Shiro. 

“It’s going to go fine, Lance,” Hunk called out, the traitor. Encouraging him on what happened to be the worst idea Lance had ever had. See if Lance ever tried to talk him out of anything when it came to Shay. “It’s obvious he likes you!”

“But what if-”

“Lance,” Hunk said, laughter in his voice. “He. Likes. You. It’s obvious, man. Someone would only have to see you for a second and they’d be able to tell, it’s that obvious. Neither of you are subtle.”

At Hunk’s knowing look, Lance looked down to hide his giddy smile. Allura, too, had given him a talk. In her own way telling him to go for it. Lance really had lucked out, finding not one but two amazing friends? Hell, three, counting Pidge, who Lance had no doubt would give her own kind of encouragement if she wasn’t so busy taking the world by storm. 

“Thanks, Hunk.” 

“Any time, Lance. Anytime. And speaking of time,” placing the box Hunk had been holding on the counter, Hunk shot a grin over his shoulder. “I think I have some business in the back~! See you, Lance!”

Before Lance could even question him on his unsubtle exit, Hunk had made his way into the back, just in time for Lance to hear the soft bell of the door, announcing a visitor. Even before Lance turned and saw him, Lance knew it was Shiro. 

“Is this a bad time…?” Shiro said slowly, instinctual grin upon seeing Lance fading at the mess of the counter; boxes piled here and there. Lance, himself, standing in the middle of it all, hands behind his back still, just staring at Shiro. 

“What?” Lance said, before shaking his head. “No, no! We’re just reorganising everything, it’s fine, you can stay! Just, ignore all the mess. What’re you doing here, Shiro? Come to pick up some more flowers?” 

“No, I,” Shiro laughed softly, fingers clenching and unclenching on the handle of his briefcase. Shifting his weight from one foot to the next. “I wanted to come see you, is-is that alright? If you’re busy, I could come back another time…?”

Lance swallowed, almost wanting to ask Shiro to stop, stop being so sweet and perfect. It was't making things ant easier. 

“Here.” Lance said, blurting it out instead of answering and shoved the flowers at Shiro. Lance couldn’t stop his fingers from clenching on the cellophane, putting slight pressure on the flowers. He seemed to be doing that a lot, lately. The bouquet itself was as bright and beautiful as Lance could make it - left over flowers, though Allura had said Lance could use some of their stock. Always too good to him, his Allura. 

Shiro almost went cross-eyed, trying to look at the flowers that had suddenly invaded his vision. A cheerful bouquet, wrapped up in a blue and black bow. Shiro gently took it, smile soft. It almost made Lance wish he had a camera, for maybe the hundredth time. To capture the moment, to remember every second of it. 

“For me?” Shiro said, delighted. “And no pick-up line, Lance? What’s the occasion?”

“Oh,” Lance said, suddenly struck dumb. This is what he got for listening to Hunk, it would be fine, Hunk had said. It’s a great idea, Lance. Trust me. Ugh, when this was all over, Lance would make sure to lock any and all ideas pertaining to Shiro in a padlocked vault, never to see the light of day again. “Do I need one, Shiro? Thought you might like one, I promised to give you thousands, after all, didn’t I? Do you think I'd go back on my word so easily?”

“You did,” Shiro snorted. “But I think we can hold back on that, can’t we? Make it so I don’t live in a greenhouse.”

Twisting the bouquet in his hands, Shiro gently stroked the roses, making Lance flush. Dammit, so much for not noticing them. Or maybe Lance had wanted Shiro to notice them? Who even knew any more. Got him turned around and totally confused here, Shiro.

Tucking the flowers into the crook of his elbow, Shiro hesitated. Looking from the flowers to Lance, ignoring Lance’s questioning look. Deep in thought. “Lance....” Shiro said, slowly, biting his lip. 

“Shiro?” Lance echoed.

“I… could I take you out sometime,” Shiro said, all in a rush. A flush over his nose, on the tips of his ears. “On, on a date? Maybe? If, if you wanted to, that is.”

Lance almost couldn’t speak for a minute, tongue-tied and heart thumping so loud Lance could barely hear anything else. Lance had had dreams, that started like this, and daydreams. Had planned out a confession in front of the mirror again and again, adjusting it; all in the hope that one day Lance could pick up the courage to ask. 

Only to stop just before, because Lance would rather have Shiro as a friend than to not have Shiro at all.

“If I wanted to, he says,” Lance grinned, pulling Shiro into a hug. Relishing in the way Shiro gently put his arms around him, returning the hug. One-handed, the flowers carefully out of any path of being crushed. “I’ve been wanting to ask you for ages, Shiro. I’d love to go out sometime!”

Leaning his forehead against Lance’s, Shiro looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes. The nervous, beating of his heart relaxing, instead replaced with a feeling akin to a dream. Reality warped into something amazing. 

“Thank you,” Shiro said, the words inadequate to convey how happy Shiro was to have even met Lance, let alone have Lance agree to a date. “Thank you, Lance.”

**Fiftieth visit**. 

Shiro placed the tiny forget-me-nots behind Lance’s ear, the touch of Shiro’s fingers causing Lance to shudder, as Lance looked at Shiro from under his eyelashes. “Blue suits you.” Shiro said, in that soft voice of his. 

“Says the man that suits everything,” Lance said, doing kissy faces, exaggerated fluttering of his eyelashes. Relishing the way Shiro snorted, the way Shiro rolled his eyes, always so very fondly. “How am I meant to keep up?!”

“Guess you’ll just have to keep trying.” Shiro said, straight-faced to the best of his ability, though the way the corner of his mouth twitched gave Shiro away. “It’ll take months, years even, Lance. To catch up.”

“Years, huh?” Lance grinned, pulling the tall dork down so Lance could nuzzle his cheek. Taking a spare forget-me-not to place behind Shiro’s ear. “I can live with that.”


End file.
